Długa noc
Długa noc to opowiadanie, którego akcja toczy się 10 lat po Wielkim Kataklizmie. Prolog Wschodnie rubieże wszechświata Onu-Matoranin spojrzał w niebo, pokryte czarnymi jak oczy Ussala chmurami. Zdawało mu się, że blade, szare światło znika daleko za nim. Gwałtowny deszcz skłonił każdego do przyodziania jakiegoś okrycia. - Cemru, już wypływamy! – krzyknęła jego przyjaciółka. Mężczyzna podał jej rękę, pozwalając się zaprowadzić do szalupy. Resztę drogi mieli pokonać na niej. Dwaj podróżnicy usadowili się za istotą okrytą w przeciwdeszczowym płaszczu, ich wioślarzem. Chwilę później łódź dotknęła tafli wody, a trzech pasażerów ruszyło w stronę skał. Uciekali razem z Kelią już kilka tygodni. Próbowali znaleźć schronienie na Stelcie lub Xii, lecz zostali zmuszeni do ucieczki. Na szczęście podążając dalej na wschód, trafili na wieści o krainie odciętej od świata. Krainie która może być dla nich jedynym schronieniem. Tak przynajmniej im powiedziano. - Musimy przepłynąć przez te skały? – zapytał się Cemru, zaniepokojony. - Spokojnie, przedostaniemy się na drugą stronę raz dwa – odpowiedziała istota, nie zwalniając tempa wiosłowania. – Kto by pomyślał, że wśród tych skał może znajdować się droga, co? La la la… - A co z powrotem? - Potrafię stamtąd wrócić, tak. Ale z tego co nam powiedzieliście, nie będziecie potrzebowali się wracać – zarechotał wioślarz. Słysząc niepokojący śmiech towarzysza, Cemru przełknął ślinę. Po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz. Kelia chwyciła jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy. Łódź przepływała zwrotnie pomiędzy skałami. Deszcz i półmrok niemal zniekształcał otoczenie podróżników, przez co kamienne iglice przypominały złowrogie gałęzie drzew. Dopiero poruszając się wokół tego miejsca, Matoranin Ziemi zrozumiał, jak ciężko było trafić na przejście. Większość marynarzy, którzy w ogóle zdecydowaliby się zbliżyć do skał, na pewno nie pomyśleliby o wpłynięciu na nie. A ci, którzy jakimś cudem zdecydowaliby się na taki czyn, kończyli na skałach, o czym świadczył kolejny wrak napotkany przez Matoran i Vortixxa. - No, już niedługo – oznajmił wioślarz, przepływając obok kilku zbutwiałych desek, o które bębnił deszcz. - Jak się nazywało to miejsce? – zapytała Kelia. - Jak się nazywało to nie pamiętam, ale po Wielkim Kataklizmie nazwali to miejsce Kresem Światła. Dziwna nazwa, przyznaję, ale jak pasuje. Dum de dum… - zanucił Vortixx. Cemru otworzył drewnianą szkatułkę, otrzymaną przed tymi wszystkimi wydarzeniami. Wnętrze zawierało tylko dwa przedmioty. Kartkę pergaminu i już przegniłą, Matorańską dłoń. Przynieś widgety, a spłacisz dług Te słowa wciąż mroziły mu krew w żyłach. Ale już niedługo będzie bezpieczny. Prawda? Ga-Matoranka zauważyła otwarcie szkatułki. Spojrzała z dezaprobatą na przyjaciela. - Nie zamartwiaj się, Cem. Już niedługo będziemy na miejscu i przestaniemy w końcu uciekać. Tak poza tym, to powinieneś wyrzucić ten brzydki kawałek drewna – powiedziała. - Cóż, morze jest wyjątkowo markotne dzisiaj… - zaczął wioślarz. - Jak ci na imię? – zapytał Onu-Matoranin. To pytanie nasuwało mu się na język od początku żeglugi. - Moje imię nie ma znaczenia, la la la… - zanucił. Cemru stwierdził, że lepiej nie ponawiać tego pytania. W końcu półmrok zastąpił całkowitą ciemność po wypłynięciu z morskiego przejścia. Deszcz przestał padać, a noc okryła już całą krainę, przez co na horyzoncie widać było tylko pomarańczowo-żółte światełka latarni. - Już niedaleko. Wysadzam was w Nair, jedynym miasteczku w tym miejscu… - oznajmił wioślarz. Cemru zauważył też inne światło – blady snop szarości przedostawał się na niebie od strony morskiego przejścia, które zniknęło mu już z oczu. Wydawało mu się to dziwne. Czy była to po prostu oznaka świtu? W ponurej atmosferze uciekinierzy w końcu dotarli do upragnionego miejsca. Łódź powoli dopłynęła do wąskiego brzegu. Co od razu można było zauważyć, to całkowicie opustoszały port. Cemru nie zauważył ani jednej łodzi czy statku. Najwyraźniej jedynymi istotami, którzy odwiedzali tą wyspę, byli wynajęci przez Matoran marynarze. - No, wysiadka! – powiedział wioślarz, gdy łódź uderzyła o pomost. – Widzicie ten dzwonek? Mocno nim zadzwońcie, a niedługo ktoś się po was zjawi. - Dzięki za wszystko – powiedział Cemru. Kelia zwinnie wskoczyła na pomost, wyciągając rękę do przyjaciela. Onu-Matoranin wziął wszystkie toboły i wrzucił obok kobiety. Następnie dość niezgrabnie wspiął się na pomost, dzięki pomocy Matoranki. - Miłego pobytu! – zarechotał wioślarz. Po kilku chwilach oddalał się już od wyspy. - Co za oblech – westchnęła Kelia. – Chodź, przyjrzymy się temu dzwonowi. - Przynajmniej bezpiecznie nas tu przeprowadził – powiedział Cemru, biorąc w ręce bagaże. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie warto. Dwójka Matoran zbliżyła się do dzwonka. Wkrótce wokół opustoszałego portu rozległ się donośny dźwięk. - To miejsce wygląda na opuszczone od wielu lat. Myślisz, że ktoś po nas przyjdzie? – zapytał Cemru. - Nie bądź tak pesymistyczny – odparła Kelia. – Chociaż rzeczywiście strasznie tu pusto. Ciekawe jak to miejsce wyglądało przed Kataklizmem… - Ja… Cholera, nie powinienem był brać tych pieniędzy. Ale chciałem odbudować kopalnię tak bardzo… - Nie obwiniaj się o to, Cem. Praca wielu Matoran od tego zależała. Być może… Dwójka Matoran usłyszała kroki. Naprzeciw nich, po brukowanej uliczce, wśród drewnianych domków pojawiła się sylwetka. Kiedy postać się zbliżyła, widać było jej wzrost. Wysoka postać w szarej zbroi chwilę później pojawiła się kilka bio od Matoran, lustrując ich wzrokiem. - Jesteście tu nowi, tak? W takim razie, za mną – powiedziała postać. Dwaj podróżnicy ruszyli. - Jesteś Toa? Tak się cieszę. Na mojej wyspie nie żadnego nie było, a tak ich potrzebowaliśmy… Dobrze będzie żyć w bezpiecznym miejscu – zaczął Cemru. - Nie jestem Toa. Ale też się nadam. Rozdział I Nair, strażnica Skakdi zgniótł kartkę pergaminu w dłoni, po czym dokładnie wycelował. Kulka odbiła się od krawędzi kosza na śmieci i wylądowała obok. Vakargg westchnął. Kolejna sterty dokumentów do wyrzucenia, a w kwaterze głównej został tylko on i szef. A trzeba było jeszcze sporządzić raport dotyczący ostatniego… incydentu. - Nie śmieć mi w biurze. Czemu jeszcze nie sporządziłeś papierów? – odezwał się Vardak. Skakdi Ziemi był naczelnikiem straży miejskiej Nair i jednocześnie nieoficjalnym przywódcą tego miasta, dzięki przedłużonej nieobecności Turagi Fehkara. Ale Vakargg nie zazdrościł mu tej roli. Nie po ostatnich wydarzeniach. - Nie mamy Matoran od takiej roboty. Nie przywykłem do gnicia za biurkiem – rzucił Skakdi Ognia. - Jak chcesz to zawsze możesz wrócić do służby na Zakazie – zarechotał Vardak. – To chyba lepsza opcja, nie? Poza tym, ten Matoranin od pisania dokumentów zniknął w incydencie na skwerze. Jakbyś spojrzał na pergamin, to byś wiedział. - A, racja – przyznał zakłopotany Vakargg, patrząc na dokument. – Chłopaki się już tym zajmują? - Tak, wysłałem trójkę. Razem z Ihex. Tellyr poszedł sprawdzić dzwon. - Ktoś jeszcze przypływa do tego miejsca? – parsknął Zakazianin w czerwonej zbroi. - Jeśli dostała się tu banda Skakdi-wyrzutków, to czemu nie hm, ktokolwiek? – rzucił naczelnik. – Dobra Vakargg, zabierz się do pracy. I nie zostawiaj śmieci. Ta operacja ma być profesjonalnie wykonana od początku do końca, zrozumiano? - Tak, szefie – odparł znużonym głosem mężczyzna. Skakdi przysiadł do biurka. Miał przy sobie zapisane zeznania świadków, głównie Matoran, którzy zamieszkiwali tą krainę przed Wielkim Kataklizmem. Do zeznań dołączono opisy sporządzone przez jego kolegów, którzy byli na miejscu. Incydent na skwerze - Aha, incydent. Ciekawe ile czasu będzie musiało minąć, aż będziemy pisać „morderstwo”… - pomyślał Zakazianin. Vakargg zaczął sporządzać dokument. Wyglądało na to, przed kilkoma godzinami na skwerze Nair znaleziono zakrwawione ciało Le-Matoranina. Jego imię i profesja nie wskazały Skakdiemu na cokolwiek znaczącego. Krew była świeża, a rany zadane bronią sieczną. Jeden świadek zeznał, że widział wysoką, smukłą postać. - Cholerni Toa… Gdziekolwiek się pojawią… To było już trzecie morderstwo w Nair. Za każdym razem poszlaki wskazywały na wysoką postać w zbroi. Raz, podczas patrolu, Vakargg natknął się na kogoś, kto wyglądem przypominał Toa, lecz osobnik uciekł. Od tego momentu mężczyzna miał obsesję. Strażnicy miejscy znali kilka istot które mogłyby spełniać kryteria podejrzanego o zbrodnie. Każdy z nich został przesłuchany, lecz nie znaleziono nic, co wskazywałoby na ich winę. Vakargg podejrzewał, że ten „Toa”, lub ktokolwiek to był, przemknął na wyspę niezauważony i ukrywa się gdzieś poza miastem. Co do jego motywów, nie miał pojęcia. Wielu uciekinierów, którzy znaleźli schronienie w Nair, miał coś na sumieniu, lecz ofiarami padali tylko tutejsi mieszkańcy sprzed Wielkiego Kataklizmu. A jeśli chodziło o porachunki ze Skakdi, morderca mógł po prostu zaatakować strażnicę lub kogokolwiek z nich. Do niczego takiego nie doszło. - Przyszła wiadomość od naszych – powiedział Vardak, wchodząc gwałtownie do biura, przerywając pisanie Skakdiemu. - I co? - Piszą, że już nic więcej nie zrobią. Czy raport jest zadowalający, żeby zostawić sprawę? - Banda kretynów. Oczywiście, że nie. Ledwo co spisali – rzucił mężczyzna. - To idź to sprawdź – rozkazał naczelnik. - Nareszcie – Vakargg wypuścił powietrze szybciej. – Tellyr już wrócił? - Nie wiem. Weź ze sobą tropiciela energii na wszelki wypadek. Skakdi Ognia wstał i skierował się do zagród. Straż miejska komunikowała się poprzez Derhi – małe, jasnoszare latające rahi, które szybko i sprawnie przenosiły informacje. Były też odporne na mrozy, co było niezwykle przydatne na tej wyspie. Po drodze do zagrody, Vakargg zahaczył o własny pokój. Zabrał płaszcz, topór i hak. Wszystko co było potrzebne do przetrwania kolejnej nocy na Kresie Światła. Skakdi Ognia kochał tropicielów energii. Czworonogi były wierne, zaciekłe i dość mądre, żeby zrozumieć podstawowe komendy. Wziął jedną z bestii na łańcuch i poklepał po grzbiecie. - Vakargg! Szukałeś mnie? – zaczął Tellyr, Skakdi w szarej zbroi. - Tak. Musimy ogarnąć ten bałagan na skwerze. Reszta straży jest do niczego, jak widać. - No to zobaczmy jak to wygląda – powiedział Tellyr, sprawdzając uzbrojenie. U jego boku wisiał paskudnie wyglądający, ząbkowany miecz. Dwaj Zakazianie wyszli na zewnątrz. Jak zwykle w Nair, zaczął padać śnieg. - Znowu? Mam nadzieję, że nic nie stanie się z ciałem. - Chyba, że je czymś przykryją. - Chyba nie posądzasz ich o taką inteligencję, Tellyr? – zarechotał mężczyzna. Dwaj strażnicy wyruszyli w stronę skweru. Pomimo ponurej atmosfery, trzeba było przyznać, że wśród panującej ciemności rozświetlanej lampami naftowymi i padającym śniegiem, miasteczko wyglądało wręcz bajkowo. Na ulicach było jednak pusto. - Co robiłeś wcześniej? – zaczął Skakdi Ognia. - Poszedłem zobaczyć, kto zadzwonił w porcie. Jakaś dwójka Matoran. Ciekawe co ich tu przygnało. Zaprowadziłem ich do opuszczonych chat. - Tych nieopodal nawiedzonego lasu? Niezły sposób żeby ich przestraszyć. - Jestem pewien, że uciekali przed czymś gorszym. Poradzą sobie. Jeden z nich nawet pomylił mnie z Toa! – uśmiechnął się Tellyr. - Ciekawe, kiedy w końcu nas zaakceptują. Tylko my chronimy ich przed tym mordercą. - Niezbyt to robimy, nie sądzisz? To już trzecia ofiara. - W końcu go złapiemy, nie martw się… *** - Nie jest tak źle… - zaczął Cemru. Dwaj podróżnicy zaczęli rozpakowywać bagaże. Znajdowali się w jednej z opuszczonych kamienic na skraju miasteczka. Budynek nie znajdował się w najlepszym stanie po Wielkim Katakliźmie, jednak został poddany niezbędnym naprawom, by utrzymać w nim minimalny poziom ciepła. Dwupiętrowy dom był także dość przestronny dla dwójki Matoran. - Nie podoba mi się to miejsce. Jesteśmy dość daleko posterunku straży, a niedaleko nas jest ten okropny las… - powiedziała Kelia. - Rzeczywiście, nie było innych wolnych pomieszczeń w tym miejscu? - Jutro popytamy się, może coś się znajdzie – dodała Ga-Matoranka, wyjmując prowiant. - Wiesz co Kelia, myślałem, że będziemy tu bezpieczni, ale odkąd postawiłem tu stopę, czuję się jeszcze gorzej. Ta atmosfera… - Nie przejmuj się, Cem – odpowiedziała Matoranka, starając się uspokoić przyjaciela. – Zimno ci? Nie mam nic, żeby rozpalić ogień, na razie musi nam wystarczyć kamień cieplny – powiedziała, widząc jak Onu-Matoranin trzęsie się z zimna. Dwójka przyjaciół dokończyła przygotowanie ich nowej kwatery do życia. Cemru jeszcze raz, niemal obsesyjnie sprawdził szkatułkę. Kelia wyjęła swoją wędkę, zastanawiając się, co pływa w tutejszych wodach. Widząc, jak chłopak sprawdza jeszcze raz złowrogi pergamin, dziewczyna pomyślała o czymś, co mogłyby odwrócić jego uwagę. Przed pojawieniem się w ich nowym domu, minęli na ulicy Matoranina, który wyglądał na handlarza. Rozmowa z nim na pewno nie mogła zaszkodzić. - Chodźmy porozmawiać z tym handlarzem obok. Może dowiemy się czegoś o wolnych kamienicach – zaproponowała Kelia. Cemru tylko kiwnął głową. Schował szkatułkę do plecaka i skierował się do wyjścia. Wyszedł na ulicę dopiero po tym, jak zrobiła to Ga-Matoranka. Nair było okryte mroczną atmosferą, która była tylko trochę bardziej przytulna dzięki opadom śniegu. Dla Matoranki wydało się to piękne, lecz jej przyjaciel wydawał się wiecznie zaniepokojony. - Nie powinien wstawać już świt? Jak przybyliśmy na wyspę, widziałem taki dziwny snop światła… - zaczął Cemru. - Rzeczywiście, powinno być jaśniej – przytaknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając na lampy z kamieni świetlnych, jedyne źródło światła w tym miejscu. Dwójka przyjaciół odziała się w płaszcze i podążyła wzdłuż ulicy. Naprzeciw nim pojawił się drewniany stragan, który zobaczyli już wcześniej. Nie było na nim jednak nic wystawione. Zbliżając się, wędrowcy zauważyli siedzącego za ladą Le-Matoranina. Opierał się o krzesło jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jego jasnozielona Kanohi Miru kontrastowała z wyblakłym charakterem otoczenia. W ustach zaś żuł cienkie, barwne źdźbło trawy. Jego słomiany kapelusz tylko wzmagał jego groteskowy wygląd. - Witaj – przywitała się Kelia. - Witajcie, podróżnicy – odparł handlarz. – Co was tu sprowadza? - Desperacja – odpowiedziała Ga-Matoranka. - Pytałem co was sprowadza do tego straganu, nie o powód przybycia na wyspę! – uśmiechnął się z przekąsem Matoranin. – Chyba że te dwie rzeczy to jedno i to samo…? - Na szczęście nie. Chcemy trochę lepiej poznać okolicę. - Nie ma sprawy. Służę radą i pomocą – powiedział Le-Matoranin. - Jestem Kelia, a to Cemru, mój towarzysz podróży. - Aha. - A ty jak masz na imię? - Czemu przybysze zawsze pytają się o takie nieistotne rzeczy, hm? Moje imię to Anrikk. - Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale kiedy doczekamy świtu? Od dawna nie widziałam promienia światła. Zamiast odpowiedzi, dwaj Matoranie usłyszęli tylko głęboki rechot. - Tutaj nie istnieje coś takiego jak dzień – rzucił Anrikk, wyraźnie rozbawiony, widząc zdziwienie na czarnej Kanohi Ruru. – Nikt do końca nie wie co sie stało podczas Wielkiego Kataklizmu na tej wyspie, ale od tamtego momentu mieszkańcy Nair nie widzieli słońca na oczy. Witajcie na Kresie Światła – niemalże krzyknął handlarz. – Mata Nui, jak ja uwielbiam to mówić – dodał szeptem. - Zaraz, co? – powiedziała Kelia, wciąż niedowierzając. Teraz nazwa krainy miała sens. - Skutkami Wielkiego Kataklizmu, oprócz braku światła, było też zablokowanie tradycyjnych, morskich dróg. Dlatego to miejsce jest pełne istot, które tu utkwiły, oraz wyrzutków uciekających od sprawiedliwości, lub niesprawiedliwości. No i tutejsze wody są zatrute. - W jakim sensie? – dopytała się Kelia, czując, że jej próby wędkowania mogą spełznąć na niczym. - Ryby są jakieś zniekształcone, nie nadają się zbytnio do jedzenia. Wydaje mi się, że jako Matoranie możemy spróbować pochłonąć z nich energię. Ale ci Zakazianie ze straży miejskiej nie potrafią tego przetrawić. Nie dziwię się, te ryby wyglądają obleśnie. - Mówisz o tutejszych wyrzutkach i tak dalej, a jaka jest twoja historia? – zapytał Cemru. - Byłem jednym z marynarzy na statku handlowym „Ruki XL”. Wyładowywaliśmy właśnie towar, gdy rozpoczęło się trzęsienie ziemi. Po Katakliźmie okazało się, że drogi wodne, którymi przybyliśmy, nie istnieją. Ten słomiany kapelusz to ostatnia pamiątka z domu, jaką posiadam – westchnął. - Właściwie to przybyłam tutaj, żeby dowiedzieć się czy nigdzie indziej nie ma opuszczonych kamienic, w których można zamieszkać. - Chcecie się przenieść, tak? Nie podoba się tutaj? – zaśmiał się Le-Matoranin. – Nie rozumiem. Nie jest tak tłoczno jak przy Strażnicy, i nawet las obok… Kelii i Cemru nie było ani trochę do śmiechu. - No cóż, obawiam się, że Skakdi zaprowadził was do ostatniej wolnej kwatery w mieście. Chyba, że coś się zwolni. W końcu mieszkańców ubywa. - Uciekają z wyspy? – zapytała się Ga-Matoranka. - Ucieczka jest niemożliwa. Oni tutaj giną. *** - Zginął na twojej warcie! – krzyknęła Skakdi w białej zbroi. Jej dłoń uniosła się nad jednym z Zakazian, mająca zadać cios. W ostatniej chwili jej ręka została owinięta energetycznym biczem, a sama kobieta została powalona na ziemię. Jej twarz zatopiła się w śniegu. - Tak ma wyglądać Straż miejska Nair!? – krzyknął Vakargg, dezaktywując bicz energetyczny. – Ihex, kontroluj się, bo pogarszasz sytuację jeszcze bardziej. Ja i Tellyr przejmujemy tą sprawę. Wracacie do Strażnicy. Wszyscy – warknął. - Tak jest, panie sierżancie – wydukała Ihex, ciągle leżąc w śniegu. W końcu patrol Zakazian zwinął się i zniknął w ulicach miasteczka. Skwer był czysty, widać było tylko parę zaciekawionych spojrzeń w oknach. Miejsce zbrodni było przynajmniej dobrze zabezpieczone przez strażników, których początkowo przydzielono do sprawy. - Są do niczego, mówię ci – zaczął Vakargg. – Nawet do biura się nie nadają. Mam nadzieję, że Vardak każe im myć podłogi. - Ihex pewnie rozniosłaby biuro na drugi dzień pracy – rzucił Tellyr. – Nawet nie wzięli ze sobą Tropicieli Energii. Na tym etapie to już standardowa procedura. - Banda klaunów. - Możesz spróbować z tropicielem, ale to już chyba nic nie da. Za dużo odrębnych śladów energii. Wścibscy Matoranie, a potem pewnie nasi. Gdybyśmy szybko odizolowali ciało… - Gdybyśmy mieli kompetentnych ludzi, tak. Ale za to mamy cyrk na kółkach, przez który zaraz Matoranie zaczną się bać nas bardziej niż mordercy. Cholerny śnieg – Skakdi Ognia osłonił się przed prószącym opadem. Przed dwoma strażnikami leżało truchło Ba-Matoranina. Był już martwy od jakiegoś czasu, a krew zdążyła zakrzepnąć. - Nie mamy tu dużo Ba-Matoran, prawda? Wydaje mi się, że gdzieś go widziałem. Może pracował na podziemnej farmie? – zapytał Tellyr. - Warto będzie popytać. Zanotuj wszystko, co będziesz uważał za istotne – powiedział Vakargg. Skakdi Ognia sprawdził torbę Matoranina. Miał ze sobą tylko widgety i mapę wyspy. Nic, co mogłoby wskazać konkretny trop. Strażnik sprawdził ranę. Śmiertelne cięcie było dość szerokie i prawie rozpłatało ciało nieszczęśnika. Wyglądało to na ranę zadaną od miecza. Vakargg wiedział, że arsenał Strażnicy to głównie włócznie i mniejsze noże, ale na wyspie była niegdyś kuźnia zajmująca się wyrobem takiej broni. Teraz wytwarzano tam narzędzia na mniejszą skalę i oferowano naprawę zbroi. - Cięcie wygląda mi na dłuższy miecz. Mogliby taki zrobić w tej starej kuźni na obrzeżach – rzucił Skakdi Ognia. - Takiej broni raczej nie noszą Matoranie. - Tak czy inaczej, sprawdzimy kuźnię i farmy. A teraz lepiej kończyć sprawę. Wracamy do Strażnicy i wysyłamy kogoś na patrol. Dwaj Zakazianie jeszcze przez chwilę stali wśród szalejącego śniegu i patrzyli się na ciało pokryte zakrzepłą krwią. Nad miastem zapadło widmo tajemnicy, ciemności i krwi, a Vakargg czuł się jak jego ostatni obrońca. Kategoria:Twórczość Ajsona Kategoria:Saga Duchów Kategoria:FF